doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:Música de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2010-presente }} El siguiente es un listado acreditado de todas las canciones de la serie animada My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Información My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad cuenta con numerosas canciones durante todo el show, como un elemento teatral o conector en el desarrollo del capítulo. Esta es una tendencia que se va llevando desde la primera generación de My Little Pony. Para el doblaje, Maggie Vera participa como adaptadora y directora musical. Ha mencionado que muchas llevan una complejidad tal, que ha tenido que llamar a cantantes especializados. La mayoría de personajes mantienen sus actores de doblaje para cantar (a excepción de las Cutie Mark Crusaders y la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna). *Dado que no hay traducción en los créditos, todas las canciones se acreditan a sus nombres originales en inglés, no hay así, un nombre oficial para las canciones en el doblaje. '' Doblaje Promocional Primera temporada Segunda temporada Tercera temporada Cuarta temporada Quinta temporada Sexta temporada Séptima Temporada 'Rumble' ''¿Dices que nada hay que hacer? Potrillos: ¡Sí, exacto! :Rumble Un flanco en blanco debes tú tener No funciona ya ser alguien más Como una estrella sin igual Perfecto eres siendo tú Si no puedes con algo, sé feliz :y potrillos ¡Flancos! Rumble ... en blanco Nadie va a decirte quién tienes que ser y potrillos ¡Flancos! Rumble ... en blanco ::Libertad vas a tener Escuchen bien pues yo no miento :y potrillos No necesito... :Rumble ... algo eterno Si quieres ser, solo sé tú Llevar tu flanco en blanco ¡Es loooooooo que harás! y potrillos ¡Flancos! Pipsqueak: ¡Yupi! | colspan="2" |'Letra en Inglés:' Rumble "Cutie marks are great," they say Pfft, yeah, right! They make you special in your way But that special mark that's just for you Will erase the stuff you liiiiiiike... to do Kettle Corn: So, no more painting? Skeedaddle: No more haiku? Sweetie Belle: Rumble, stop! That's just not true! Rumble So you're good at charming snakes Too bad! Or you bake delicious cakes Oh, well! Maybe there are lots of things That you like to do Well, your options get pretty stark Once you got that cutie mark Blank flanks are better Nopony to tell you who you have to be Blank flanks are better Keep your spirit soarin' free So listen up 'cause I ain't lyin' Don't need no mark, so why keep tryin'? If you like just bein' you Then keepin' that blank flank blank Is the thiiiiiiiing to do Rumble You say there's nothin' you can do? Foals: Yeah, exactly! Rumble A blank flank is the way for you It's no work to just be who you are No hunt to be some cutie star You're perfect just being you Don't bother with what you cannot do and Foals Blank flanks! Rumble ...are better Nopony to tell you who you have to be and Foals Blank flanks! Rumble ...are better Keep your spirit soarin' free So listen up 'cause I ain't lyin' and Foals Don't need no mark... Rumble ...so why keep tryin'? If you like just bein' you Then keepin' that blank flank blank Is the thiiiiiiiiiing to do! :and Foals Blank flanks! Pipsqueak: Whoopee! |} Octava Temporada Versiones Promocionales right|200 px En octubre 2012, como parte de la promoción de "Una Boda en Canterlot", fue lanzado una versión promocional de "Nació el Amor" (versión extendida) que comparte una adaptación muy similar a la versión del doblaje oficial. No hay datos acerca de la cantante de esta versión ni el estudio de grabación. right|200 px En octubre 2015, inició en México un espectáculo de botargas llamado "My Little Pony Equestria Girls, el Show en Vivo", una de sus primeras presentaciones fue en el show "Venga la Alegría" de canal Azteca 13 donde presentaron "La Noche Aquí Está" (EG) y una versión extendida de "Lo Dice el Arco Iris". Este show continúa a lo largo de México y América Latina y cuenta con la participación de algunas de las actrices de doblaje del reparto principal. Carla Castañeda decidió no participar "debido al bajísimo presupuesto de los organizadores", siendo reemplazada tanto en diálogos como canciones por Annie Rojas. Versiones en vivo Archivo:BMC - Mil Maravillas|Maggie Vera estrenando "Mil Maravillas" en la BronyMexiCon. Archivo:BMCG - Ven a Reír|Melissa Gedeón estrenando "Reir" en la BronyMexiCon Gala. Archivo:BMCG - Este Día Aria|Maggie Vera estrenando "Este Dia Aria" en la BronyMexiCon Gala. Archivo:BMCG - Mi Amigo es Gruñon|Melissa Gedeón estrenando "Mi amigo es Gruñon" en la BronyMexiCon Gala. Archivo:EXAC - Ven a Reír|Melissa Gedeón cantando "Reir" en la ExpoAnime Celaya 2013. Archivo:CJMC - Brillo en Ponyville|Carla Castañeda cantando "Brillo en Ponyville" en la CMJC 2014. Archivo:CJMC - Ven a Reír|Melissa Gedeón cantando "Reir" en la CJMC 2014. Archivo:FTC - Ven a Reír|El elenco principal cantando "Reir" en la Fluttycon. Archivo:FTC - Seré la más Popular|Elsa Covián canta "Seré la más popular" en la FluttyCon 2014 Archivo:FTC - El Granero Levantar|Claudia Motta canta "El granero levantar" en la FluttyCon 2014 Archivo:FTC - La Mejor Mascota|Analiz Sánchez y Maggie Vera cantan "La mejor mascota" en la FluttyCon Archivo:FTC - Nació el Amor|Carla Castañeda canta "H.M.M.A.P.S." y "Nació el amor" en la FluttyCon Curiosidades *La transmisión de Discovery Kids, donde son estrenados la mayoria de episodios, contiene audio monofónico en toda su señal para Latina América. Esto llevó a varias circunstancias donde la calidad de coros, instrumentales e incluso solos sea menor. *Durante la canción Reir, muchos seguidores de la serie se disgustaron, pues solo se escucha a Pinkie Pie y no al resto de los ponies que cantan el coro. La razón de ello es un error en la mezcla final, donde al parecer no agregaron los coros, pues Maggie Vera señalo en su twitter que sí se grabaron los coros para la canción. Prueba de esto son las transmisiones en Canal 5, MEGA y Netflix, así como la versión oficial en YouTube, todos con señal Stereo, donde los coros son inexistentes. *Nuevamente el error de mezcla está presente en la canción Apples de Corazón, donde no se puede oír a Applejack cantar en ninguno de los coros. *Existen ciertas situaciones donde varios loops son interpretados por otra actriz de doblaje a la hora de cantar. Esto se debe a que los personajes comparten cantantes en la versión original como Sweetie Belle y Applebloom (Michelle Creber) en El mejor pony o Rainbow Dash y Applejack (Ashleigh Ball) en Envolviendo el invierno y Equestria Girls. * En varias canciones Applejack canta agudo, mientras que en coros su voz se nota mas grave. *Entre el mes de noviembre y diciembre 2014, Hasbro publicó las versiones estéreo de diversas canciones en el canal de YouTube "My Little Pony ES" y "My Little Pony", cuyos títulos "oficiales" llevan una traducción literal. Además, el logo de la serie es titulado "La amistad es mágica". MLPY-ArtOfTheDress.png|Promocional de "Art of the Dress". MLPY-AtTheGala.png|Promocional de "At the Gala". MLPY-BecomingPopular.png|Promocional de "Becoming Popular". MLPY-BBBFF.png|Promocional de "B.B.B.F.F.. MLPY-ThisDayAria.png|Promocional de "This Day Aria". MLPY-ATrueTrueFriend.png|Promocional de "A True True Friend". MLPY-FindAWay.png|Promocional de "Find a Way". MLPY-LifeInEquestria.png|Promocional de "Life in Equestria". **''Art of the Dress'' es titulada Arte del Vestido. **''At the Gala'' es titulada En la Gala. **''Becoming Popular'' es titulada Cada Vez Más Popular. **''The Flim Flam Brothers Song'' es titulada La Canción de Flim Flam. **''Smile'' es titulada Canción de la sonrisa. **''B.B.B.F.F.'' es titulada La canción de los mejores amigos. **''This Day Aria'' es titulada Aria de Este Día. **''A True True Friend'' es titulada Un Amigo Realmente Verdadero. **''Find a Way'' es titulada Busca la Manera. **''Life in Equestria'' es titulada La Vida en Equestria. Véase También *Anexo: Música de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Anexos musicales